


Elven Adventures

by SpeghettiMonster



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeghettiMonster/pseuds/SpeghettiMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aspen is still maturing, she's becoming the woman her land wants her to become. Except, one thing led to another, and that idea was delayed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elven Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I'm trying the idea of writing my own original ideas and posting them. This is for school also, and I thought some of you may like it. Please give some feedback or something in the comments? I get marked on this! Just a warning, I'll be updating as I write. If it doesn't make sense just like, read the last sentence of the previous chapter. Kay? Kay.

Most stories begin at the beginning, I guess that’s where good things begin, and the ending where they… end. But in my world, there isn’t a beginning. We were just there, and as for our end? It’s closer than I’d like to think. I’ll begin with me; my name is Aspen, Aspen Oakenside. In my land, we divided the world into woods, and in places nearby they divide by their jobs. My best friend is Opal, she and I have been friends since our worlds merged. Inseparable. Opal and Cypress don’t get along though. My other selves are too different to even stand under the same leaf together, typical. You see, Cypress and I are both known as Tree Elves, and Opal is known as a Sand elf. Her ancestors were told to come from the Red Sands, children of the heat. What used to be my kinds land is now open for elves and creatures of all kinds. It has its perks. Tree ladies protect us; outside of our forest are creatures made from dark magic. Lead by Amaranth, although none of us know much about her except that her magic caused her to go insane and she had to leave us. She’s the only person we know that’s gone outside of the lands safety. Although she’s insane, she’s brave. I’ll give her that.


End file.
